Life sucks, School sucks, Love sucks
by UchihaLuv9
Summary: Being the youngest son of the chief of police comes with its price, and let me tell you now it is non-negotionable. Up for grabs? Anyone wanna finish this?
1. Introduction

Helllooo everyone! i have loved this place forever now but havent gotten my own account haha. Meaning i am new to this. I know It says Narusau but at first it is Sasusaku, so bear with me at first haha.

Warnings- Cussing, and an ooc Sasuke. lol.

Pairings- sasusaku, then sasunaru-wayyy down the road. Itachi and pein later too.

Steve is a made up character me and my Girlfriend created. He is slightly shorter than Fugaku, brownish blonde hair that barely brushes over his gorgeous blue eyes. He isnt skinny and isnt fat. He is built but still slender. His real name is very long and confusing so they all just call him Steve. He loves Fugaku and his family.. he has attempted to steal his two kids and wife in the past so Fugaku better watch out!

I do not own naruto, even if i keep some of the characters locked in my closet.. o_o

Chapter 1

Fredrick William I devoted half his life to making his government strong, and the other half on making his son's life hell. You see his son wasn't interested in his father's government affairs, in fact he wasn't the least bit interested in is father at all. He liked to party, wreak havoc, and sweep young maidens up by the tons. Okay, so Fredrick's son didn't really do any of these but if he did my life would be a mirrored mage of his.

Being Sasuke Uchiha comes with an unbelievably high amount of responsibility. I have to keep my grades up, pretend to be interested in law, and keep my athletic ability high. Being the youngest son of the chief of police comes with its price, and let me tell you now it is non-negotionable. If that didn't highly depress you, try living deep within the shadow of your elder brother who has practically been claimed a god. Itachi is the definition of perfect, as the saying should of gone "whatever I can do he can do 100 times better." But he is still my brother and he gets me out of shit when I screw up, which is more than half the time. Most people think that having the chief of police as your father makes you a pussy that would be labeled the teacher's pet or goodie-two-shoes at school. But as for me, I'm best friends with the principle and my teachers play hooky on the days that I show up for school. Being so popular gets me just about any girl that I want. So how is it that the only girl I want is the only one who daily slams lockers in my face?

Sakura Haruno is the exact opposite of me: she actually shows up for class and pays attention, even takes notes; she would never be caught stealing a highway sign or scribbling MC Hammer lyrics on stop signs hidden in neighborhoods. As part of my daily routine now, I stop by her locker and lean against it as she turns the corner and heads my way. Her pink plaid skirt falls to her mid-thigh but bounces up in the back when she walks. The plain white dress shirt compliments her evenly cut pink hair, of which she has up today in a side pony tail.

"Sasuke," her first word and she already seems annoyed.

"My lady," I pretend to tip my invisible hat and straighten back up to see her reaction. She puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to wave her finger around in my face.

"Sasuke you're standing in front of my locker, I'd appreciate it if you cold move down some and hit on another girl." Now she has both hands resting on her hips.

"I'll move once you agree to go out somewhere with me," I say keeping my place in front of her locker.

"Sasuke you're so childish! The bell is going to ring soon and I need my books!" She yelled the last four words.

Before I could make a smart remark someone had their hands on my shoulders physically moving me back a few feet.

"Sasuke stop trying to force this poor girl to go out with you and get to your own locker."

I didn't even need to turn around. I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hah! Itachi shouldn't you be at your own locker?" I cocked my head back to give him my 'you're interrupting something important' look.

"It just so happens that you're blocking my locker as well." He returned the look.

"You are a senior; your locker is on the third hall." I gave him a more confused look as he stepped by me opening a locker and exchanged books.

"There was a problem with my other locker so they moved me here." He finished throwing his books in and slammed the door turning to pat my head twice before disappearing down the hall.

The slam of a locker brought me back to reality in just enough to watch Sakura turn and disperse down the same hall. I stood staring in that direction until the bell sounded proclaiming that I was late. I walked to attendance dragging my feet to kill time.

"Please state your name, grade, and class you're late too."

The lady behind the desk spoke in a monotone voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 10th grade, Hatake Kakashi's math class" I tried to evenly match her almost robotic voice.

She typed up a few words, scanned something, and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Sign here" She moved to rest her finger on a dotted line at the bottom of the sheet.

"And it says here that you have five tardy's for this semester. If you get another you will have to serve detention. Have a good day."

The last part of her sentenced seemed forced but I smiled and made my leave before I was tempted to comment on it.

The rest of the day went by fast and I found myself in the junior and senior parking lot waiting for my brother. I watched as the ants crawled up and down a tree gathering pieces of bark and leaf to take down to another hill apparently under construction. I was starting to nod off when I heard a loud metal clang. Snapping my head up I saw my brother getting into his car and dragged myself up and over to the passengers side. Throwing my bag into the floorboard I crawled in and shut the door. The ride home was silent except for the occasional road rage my brother showed. I mentally stabbed myself when I saw my dad's cop car in the drive. Before I could even have time to shut the front door my dad was up and walking swiftly towards me.

"You were late" He said in a serious tone.

I thought about congratulating him on making a statement but rolled my eyes instead.

'You've been late to second five times, and they say you haven't even showed up in fourth for over a week!" His voice sounded more concerned now.

"That can't be right" I put my finger to my chin forcing me to look as if I cared. "I haven't gone to that class in over two weeks!" I tried not to smile when I saw the horror on his face.

"You think this is some god damn game?" His voice echoed through out the house and I knew he had hit 9 on the pissed off scale.

"Hey dad" Itachi poked his head into the room. "Steve Is here said you told him to stop by."

My father gave me a long hard look before crossing the room and exiting through the side door. When I was sure he was out of ear shot I confronted my brother.

"Steve really here, or was that code for chill the fuck out?"

"Steve is really here and I do think that dad need's time to complain to him and cool off a bit" Itachi said flatly.

"You know?" I said giving him enough time to focus his attention back on me."You made me miss my chance to get Sakura earlier." I finished now annoyed at the memory of having Itachi interrupting the scene at the lockers.

He put his hand on top of my head pulling me into a half hug half strangle.

"Sorry bro, but she doesn't seem too interested in you if you ask me."

Pulling away I heard him mumble something under his breath. Since it was apparently something I wasn't meant to hear I didn't ask. Itachi grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went out to join my dad and Steve. I followed in his steps, grabbing a soda but went straight to my room instead. I still didn't feel like facing my fathers rage.

About an hour later my father came knocking on my door, of course I let him in. I mean him being a cop and all he would probably kick down my door, which has happened multiple times in the last two years.

"Hey, you do your home work?" He asked taking a seat on the side of my bed.

"Yeah"

"Really?" He said more to himself then to me.

I concentrated on ignoring him and thinking of new ways to get Sakura to fall for me.

"I know you're still pissed at me Sasuke, it is a common feeling I also share." He was staring off through my window thinking I'd guess but to me it looked like he had left earth completely.

"I'm uh, really busy" I said grabbing my Chemistry book and dragging out the word really.

He seemed to not hear me but sat straight up turning his head to look at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving now."

He got up and walked to the door.

"By the way I think you should thank Steve. He restrained me from beating the shit out of you."

And with that he was gone. The rest of the night went by fast and I found myself lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. I thought of a time when I was just seven and I and Naruto were on one of our fake missions scouting through the town. Passing the ramen shop I remembered catching a glimpse of pink and red. I took a few steps back trying to get a better look. All I could see was the back of some girls' head, which was a pink color. Normally I would have kept walking not even thinking of turning back, but somehow this strange color choice of hair interested me enough to make an approach.

"Is this seat taken?" I said in my coolest voice taking the seat Parallel to hers.

As she faced me I took note on the sparkle that shone in her bright emerald green eyes.

"Uhm, are you okay?" She spoke softly tilting her head to the side.

"I am now" I threw her a wink.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth surprised bringing her head back up erect.

I sat there staring at her wondering if she had stopped breathing. Had she ever been winked at before? I quietly looked her over once more realizing that she seemed the more prissy innocent type. Boy was I wrong.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not going to be any part of your little game" She grabbed her coat stepping away from the chair and pulled it around her. "So get lost. And F.Y.I. girls don't like the whole cool act or the winking"

She walked off as I sat stunned. That was the first memory I had of Sakura Haruno, and it still sent shivers up through my body. The next morning I was woken up an hour earlier than normal. My brother had gone out to study with his friend Deidara last night and supposedly never came home. My dad had to be at work around 6:00 am so he normally got up at 5:00am or 5:30am. So when he came barging into my room separating me from the warmth of my bed I knew was yet again privileged to ride in the back seat of his cop car. The department was filled with the chirping of phones and the noises of the hundreds of coffee makers through out the building. The place had around 42 rooms that were shared by two people each. 42 sounds like it would be cramped and clustered, especially knowing you would have to times that by the two people in each room. But its not, this place is very big and very spacious, no matter how many people come in it stays the same.

My father's office is located at the front of the hallway near the entrance. His room contains a desk with papers scattered in random stacks and piles, a computer, a phone, and a door conjoining him with his partner. They tried to convince him that when he became chief of police his partner had no longer been needed. Chief of police didn't like that too well, so he forced them to change the rule then created a conjoined office just for him and his partner. You'd think he loved the guy or something, but Steve told me that when you're forced to work with someone for 5 years straight you create some cop bond or something like that. My father normally got here before Steve or anyone else in that case. So the first ten minutes are spent going around turning on all the power sources and stuff. As my heads down the hall coffee in one hand keys in the other, I head straight for his office where I make myself comfy in his chair that I like to spin around in. I tap my fingers lightly on the keyboard making myself feel important. The clock reads 5:45am bringing a sigh to my lips. I would have to endure this off colored white room for the next hour, or at least until the doors of school open. I sorted through the stacks of paper reading random sentences from random paragraphs trying to make sense of the different crime scenes. I was on my third time of trying to hack my dad's password when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ha! I knew I heard a certain little trouble maker causing Havoc in the police debt!"

I peered to look out from behind the computer to see Steve leaning on the door way sipping his morning coffee.

"Nice to see you too" I said more monotone.

He smiled and pushed off with his foot walking in my direction.

"Watcha up to kiddo?" He turned the monitor to face him. "ah so you haven't figured out his password yet I see" He took another sip of his coffee."I'm surprised 'Sasuke', it seems ya would've gotten it by now" He said dramatically emphasizing my name.

I tried to think of what he could possibly be trying to tell me but came up with nothing.

"So, I heard your brother pulled an all nighter at his friends' house?" He stated clearly changing the subject.

"Uhm I'm not sure really... to be honest I don't even think he ever went to Deidara's house"

I could see that my statement had stroke an interest in Steve through the movement in his eyes.

"So what are you suggesting happened?" He said more in a childish tone

"Hm" I put my hand up to rest on my chin and moved my eyebrows up and down creating a suspenseful moment. "Id say he was with Pein." I then stated flatly.

"Pein?" Steve questioned in a tone that showed he clearly didn't understand.

"Yeah, my dad practically hates the guy! But that doesn't stop Itachi from hanging out with him."

Steve set down his cup and leaned back against the wall resting his own hands on his chin. It grew quiet and I thought of breaking the awkward silence, but before I could make my move the shadow of my father appeared at the doorway.

"ah Fugaku, you've finally decided to show" Steve half sang taking a hold of his coffee and chugged the rest down.

My father made his way over to Steve, taking his empty cup and replacing it with another. Steve nodded thanks and began to chug down the new cup of coffee. I checked the time on my father's computer and almost yelped at the sight. _Shit its 7:06! I'm going to end up late again! _I mentally stabbed myself for not paying attention earlier and shot up out of the chair slinging my book bag over my shoulder. I practically ran over to the door but was stopped by my father.

"Lunch money?"

"Crud, I had totally forgotten!" I mumbled turning around and following my dad to his desk where he pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I called from behind as I tried to exit the room, yet once again I was stopped by my fathers' voice.

"Sasuke."

I turned my head so that he could tell he had my attention.

"Sasuke. My password is Sasuke." He spoke as he logged on to the computer I had just been trying to hack. I saw a smile appear on his face even though his eyes were directed towards the screen. I then felt the need to smile before I ran out the door and through the exit of the Police Department.

_._._._

well, Sorry for all the mistakes i made.. i was in a hurry to type it all out. and I apologize if you do not like how I have Sasuke in this one. I Ashure you that it does get better.. i think haha. Please review and make me feel awesome about my crappy story haha


	2. And the conflict begins

Okay sooo im starting to get tha hang of this haha.. hopefully yall love it!

Chapter 2

Since it was only 7:30 am I decided I could walk the rest of the way. I crossed the street and climbed the mountain of stairs before I reached the doors. Running to my locker I slammed my books in and took out the two binders I needed. Attaching the lock back on I began my daily routine and off to Sakura's locker I went. I got around the corner with ease and had her in sight.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

An annoying voice broke out through out the hall. I tried to ignore it and kept my pace with my desire to talk to her again.

"Sasuke, wait up!"

The yelling came again and this time I froze, I knew that if I reached her with this Knucklehead up my ass she'd totally blow me off without a doubt.

"Oy! Sasuke you got the runs or sommen?"

Now he was standing face to face with only a few inches blocking our bodies. I pushed him back a few feet annoyed that he had interrupted me.

"Naruto you idiot! What the Hell do you want?" I said through clenched teeth beginning to bite my lip, a habit I have when I'm annoyed or pissed off.

"Dude, you okay? You seem like something could be bothering you…?" He started to bounce back and forth from one foot to another.

"I wonder what." I gave him the Uchiha death glare only to have him jump back waving his arms around in defense.

"No way! What did I do? Is it against your religion to say hey in the mornings now?"

"No. I'm just busy; I've got something to do." I said looking in Sakura's direction. I caught a glimpse of her gently gliding the tube of Chap Stick back and forth across her lips. I was now completely mesmerized as she rubbed her lips together smearing the Chap Stick in the right places. I remember the first time she made this move; I couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like against mine. I've been day dreaming, wishing, and praying for the day that I get to kiss those perfect strawberry glossed lips.

"Hellllooo earth to Teme!"

Naruto's voice rang in my ear causing me to snap back to reality.

"What!" I screeched at the blonde just wishing he would go away.

"Uhg! What gives! "He yelled back then stomped off in the opposite direction. I turned back to find Sakura gone, and cursed myself for being friends with that blue eyed Dobe. Just then the bell rang and damn it once again I was late.

I didn't waste time dragging my feet as I made my way to attendance. The robo women must've went for an oil change and exchanged for a much younger women to take her place. I quickly stepped over to her desk holding out my ID to face her.

"Oh you must be tardy" She spoke softly squinting at my badge. "Sasuke Uchiha" She read aloud beginning to move her fingers across the keys. I suppose she noticed the worried look I had and tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry! Only 1 tardy, nothing serious…"

Nothing serious...? This lady must not of gotten the 'watch out for the law breaking juvenile, Sasuke Uchiha' lecture. I could tell she realized the same when her face had a sudden change when her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Well" she reached over and grabbed a yellow slip of paper. "It seems I were wrong" She ended in a chuckle. "Detention on Thursday from 3:30 pm to 4:30 pm. "She started scribbling down something then handed the sheet to me. I ripped it from her grasp as I turned towards the door. I heard her mumble something unimportant as I left and started for 1st period. Lunch came and went in what felt like only a few seconds, while third and fourth seemed to drag on. Finally the bell rang signaling the freedom of all the students. On my way to the parking lot I ran into somebody, like literally slammed into each other and papers went flying.

"Oh my god! I am soo sorr- oh its you, are you stalking me now?"

I looked up while rubbing my now bruised head to see an angel glaring down at me.. that is one pissed off angel I noted.

"Sasuke! I didn't knock what brain cells you had out did i?" She spoke tenderly with a sly smile.

"Sakura? If I said you did will you make it up to me?" I said smirking.

"How a bout you be a gentleman and help pick up my papers?"

She sounded more commanding then questioning so I got up and started picking up papers. I noticed something orange and shiny laying under a few papers scattered away from the crash scene. Of course I didn't waste time snatching it up and neither did Sakura while flinging herself at me in an attempt to get the phone.

"Sasuke! Give me my phone!' She screamed jumping up and down reaching for her phone.

I flipped through menu and held it in front of my face long enough to memorize the seven digits.

"Sasuke!" Her voice went into 'im a really pissed off girl' mode.

"Fine, fine here"

I dropped the phone into her grasp then took her chin tilting her to face me.

"No need to get feisty now" I spoke seductively beginning to lean in. Before our lips had met I was grabbed by the arm and pushed through the door.

"What the hell!" I was shoved again before I could see who it was.

'Watch your mouth!" My dad stood red in the face practically steaming from the ears.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I rubbed the spot on my arm mentally announcing the second bruise today.

"I got a call informing me that your brother didn't show up at school today. So I had to come get you, but you never showed up in the lot so I decided to drag you away from whatever after school sex party you were at!"

The scene of me leaning in to finally kiss Sakura popped back up in my head and for once I think I blushed. It may have had to do with my father catching me though.

"I'm sorry?" I finally managed to say, even though I truthfully didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"Now tell me what this is!" He said with an edgy tone holding something blue in front of me.

"My cell phone." I tried not to laugh because I knew he meant the message in the middle of my screen.

"The message, Sasuke…"

His patience was clearly on the verge of breaking so I studied the words on the screen.

**From: Niisan**

_Hey, sorry I can't come get you after school today. I'm sure you can find another ride though… I'm going to be staying at 'His' house again, can you cover for me please._

How the hell was I going to cover for him when he had already given it away? The only time he needs my help, it backfires and we both get caught. If he was there last night he would of known that I got my phone taken for back talking and my father wouldn't have read it…

"Wait a minute? You read my messages!"

I got hit in the back of my head knocking me fore ward a few steps.

"It doesn't matter right now, where is our brother Sasuke?"

The look in his eyes told me not to fuck around, but it was in my blood too. So I got my most innocent expression on.

"My dear father, I don't know where my brother could be..." I finished with a smile.

"Get in the Car NOW!" he growled at me through clenched teeth. And when I continued to stand there he grabbed my wrist and dragged me there himself.

No one spoke the whole ride home but being thrown into the house I was bombarded with questions and attacked by a wave of screaming.

"It's that god damned pot head isn't it! I told him I didn't want him hanging around that guy anymore!" He continued to yell and throw his arms around dramatically. I really didn't get why _I_ was being thrown around and screamed at for something Itachi did, it was starting to piss me off.

"You're a cop! Why don't you just go track him down and leave me the hell out of this!"

Wrong move…

It took a moment before I realized I had been full out smacked in the face. I didn't move though, I didn't even lift my hand to feel out the damage. I started to taste blood mixing around in my mouth.

Just then the door flew open and Itachi came striding through the room, but stopped when hed realized he had interrupted something. I kept my gaze at him refusing to meet my fathers eyes. Itachi met my eyes and for a moment I saw more hurt in his eyes than I felt. It had grown incredibly quiet and I kept going through all the things I could do, but couldn't get my body to act on them. My father then turned and without looking at me or my brother walked out through the front door. When I knew he was out I started for the stairs, but was blocked by my brothers fore arm. I tried to get away explaining the last 10 minutes was not something I wanted to go over right now. I finally turned towards him making sure he was listening I yelled.

"Let go of me!"

My voice broke…it actually broke… but he immediately let go.

-.-.-.-.-

Reviews pulleeeeeeaaazeeeee! srry this chap sucks haha i tried my bestest!


	3. unexpected turns

I ran to my room and locked my door. I didn't cry, I didn't even come close I just threw myself on my bed and clutched my pillow. I heard footsteps and the front door slam, and I knew Itachi had followed dad outside. Just then those 7 digits found there way back into my head and I quickly sat up and scribbled them down neatly writing Sakura's name above it. The next few hours passed by quietly, I didn't even hear them come back inside if they did. I checked my clock and read 7:50 pm, but just rolled over to face the wall. I could smell dinner cooking downstairs but knew there wasn't a chance of me showing my face at the table. I studied the framed picture that showed me, Itachi, my mom and dad. We looked about the same as we do now; my crooked smile, Itachi's more concentrated expression, my mom's gentle smile, and my dad. Seeing him made my knuckles clench up and my nails began digging into the palms of my hands. It took a split second for me to reach across the stand and slam the picture face down. I unclenched my hands running over the little C shaped marks when I heard a knock.

I sat frozen not wanting to let them know I was awake.

"Sasuke dear, I'm not going to force you out but your food is in the microwave. Ill make sure no one throws it away goodnight sweetheart." My mom always sounded so soft, so gentle… I had to restrain from going and letting her in so she could comfort me. Instead I lie back down and finally fell asleep.

The following morning I took my daily shower and slid into my clothes. I didn't bother messing with my hair; so it hung straight down and choppy. I went down the stairs taking a minute on each step. I didn't know why I was sneaking around but my instincts told me not to be seen. I hurried to the kitchen where I grabbed a bagel, and a bottle of water from the fridge. As I turned to grab my bag I caught sight of my phone laying on the table next to my dads car keys. I stuffed the bagel into my mouth and grabbed the phone then slinging my book bag onto my shoulder I opened the door. Before I got out Itachi's voice came echoing through the house.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" his voice told me that he already knew it was, but I stepped out shutting the door behind me and started for school. In the back of my mind I felt a pool of guilt building up, but what can I say? I was taught not to talk with my mouth full.

I stepped through the doors of school to be verbally attacked by my two closest friends.

"Sasuke! You in a better mood today?" Naruto screamed making me cover my right ear.

"Lets just back away slowly…" Kiba said throwing his arms up defensively. I guess I didn't even have to say anything to show I wasn't in a good mood, cause they both backed off and left me alone. The next person to approach me was the last Id expect.

"Hey Sasuke, about yesterday…-"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to freak you out… my plans didn't work out how I had wanted." I quickly cut in before she decided to point and laugh at the thought of my dad kicking my ass to the car. She let out a soft sigh brushing her hair out of her face.

"I was wondering if the offer for… us I guess going somewhere was still up?' she poked her finger at her mouth nervously. Immediately my face lit up.

"ha ha so you've finally decided to give in?" I said with a smile.

"I can change my mind ya know?" she once again had her hand resting on her hip.

"Fine, fine. So cutie when and where?" This time I shot her a wink.

"Your Sasuke Uchiha, do what you do best. Surprise me."

She was actually smiling…im not sure if it was just out of pity or maybe guilt but she was full on smiling at me.

"Sure thing, but cant be tonight, ive got detention…" I gave a nervous laugh hoping she wouldn't change her mind upon hearing I had detention.

"Try to stay out of trouble, please" She gave an exasperated sigh checking her pink wrist watch. "Starting with not being late." She finished now pulling up the straps of her handbag.

"Okay I'm going to class now." I gave her one more glance before throwing my book bag on my shoulders and hurrying towards first period. I made it just as the bell rang, finding my seat next to Neji.

"What's with the glow?" He said as I got out my Algebra11 book and my favorite black pen.

"Its hardy a glow" I began to tap my pen down repeatedly on my desk.

"Come on Sasuke, your like one if not my best bud. I know when you are glowing."

I put the end of my pen to my mouth and turned my head to see him staring me down.

"I'm not glowing" I stated flatly.

"I know you—"  
"Alright kids, lets go over last nights homework." Kakashi cut in scribbling numbers down on the board.


End file.
